Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security is a private military company and security contractor with over $10 billion dollars in US government contracts to its name. They are one of the two main antagonistic forces in Grand Theft Auto VI. Events in GTA Online Sometime before the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the American government to begin operating on U.S. soil, both in service of the government and of other organizations in the private sector. It begins experiencing setbacks and problems almost immediately after their clearance. During GTA Online, many of its aircraft and supplies are stolen by the player, who was contacted by Lester Crest. Lester also sends the player to steal documentation and cargo guarded by Merryweather on numerous occasions. Underground crime lord Martin Madrazohas also hired the player to destroy Merryweather equipment. Ironically, the Online protagonist can call for backup, boat and helicopter pickups or airstrikes. They also make some appearances during the online Heists, most notable during the Humane Raid - Insurgents heist setup mission, where the players must steal two Insurgents from a Merryweather test site in Davis Quartz. Events in GTA V Later, during Grand Theft Auto V, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the U.S. government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in the Kortz Center; several men killed after an unsuccessful house invasion, dozens of their men killed while unsuccessfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) dozens of their men killed in a foundry while attempting to kill Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips, and one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car, and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures, causing several of their regular clients to drop them from their payroll, including the U.S. government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. In GTA V, the player can visit their official website, Merryweathersecurity.com and also buy theirSTOCKS in the Lcn-exchange.com website. Events in GTA VI In 2015, Herwin told the President of the United States to reinstate Merryweather back into the United States so that they can continued their economic and military operations in which he agreed. Merryweather later returned to Los Santos to plot their revenge against Michael, Trevor and Fanklin. Divisions There appears to be three divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe Sechs, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. Other guards can be seen guarding the Humane Labs and Research during Monkey Business, and have a different outfit than regular guards. They provide private security to shareholders such as Devin Weston, and they rarely help the public law enforcement in major incidents, one of which was a shootout following a bank robbery. It also acts as a neighbourhood watch group, as seen in Vinewood Hills. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The U.S. Government employs this division as a courier service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use them asHIRED back up. They own a ship; the SS Bulker which holds an unknown device. It can be destroyed during the Freighter approach for The Merryweather Heist. The third division is a courier service that was announced by Merryweather around the events of the mission,Friend Request. The service transports art, artifacts, and perishables for museums and collectors. This is attacked by Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips and is deliberately derailed. Members Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Herwin Bronthson - Founder/Chairman/Benefactor/Secretary Of Defense * Devin Weston - Major Sharesholder ; * Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Organizations